Need You Now
by WhiteQueenKimmie
Summary: A song drabble of Hayato and an OC. Song: Need You Now by Lady Antebellum.


Kimmie stared at the night sky, thinking back on the argument they had the day before. It was pretty common to have little fights and maybe some not so serious bruises here and there but, whatever happened yesterday was different.

She was so elated as the day of the party got nearer and she was just showing him the crimson dress shirt she had acquired for him. She hadn't prepared her dress but, when the silverette saw that deep shade of red clothing, she couldn't help thinking that no one could wear it better than him and got it almost immediately.

_**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.**_

True enough, she made some mistakes and had already solved. He didn't have to mention that matter again and shout at her as if she had created a war. She kept asking herself, in the ten years they've known each other, had he even thought of her for just a second? Or was he only always thinking about Tsuna all the time? Was her love for him just one-sided all along?

She couldn't stopped herself from wondering if she was just a replacement for the Vongola leader? She knew she was jealous of Tsuna and she hated herself for that. She knew their relationship would end if she were to express her true feelings. So she made the choice to pretend and bottle up those horrible, impure feelings.

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.**_

"Hey, brat." Xanxus spoke as he entered her bedroom. After deciding to leave the Vongola mansion, the only place that she could return to was the Varia, where her 'brother' was.

Forcing a smile, she greeted him, "Hey…Xanxus-niichan…" She didn't tell any of them what happened and she wouldn't. She wouldn't want them getting worked up, but from his expression, she could tell that her brother already knew.

"You don't have to force yourself, brat," he voiced, watching her covered the only picture she had of her and the man she loved. She hadn't really like taking pictures and Hayato would of course preferred if Tsuna was there. She only had one picture of them and probably the only one she would have for the rest of her life. One that she'll treasure no matter what it takes.

She heaved a sigh and turned to him, "I'm not, brother.." She hated it when her mind's all messed up and nothing she did could ease the throbbing pain. As each second passed, her thoughts got more and more pessimistic, fearing that he'll come to hate her.

"I'll kill h-"

"No! Don't…" This was why she didn't want her brother to know. She knew he wouldn't kill Hayato but, he would probably just injured the guardian. She didn't want anyone to be hurt anymore. No more pain. No more.

After a moment of silence, Xanxus finally spoke.

"Are you sure you're not going, brat?" the Varia leader asked the female whom he had come to see as his sister, although they're not blood-related.

She was certain that even if she will not be around, he will just be fine, continue living his life with Tsuna, Takeshi and the others.

Giving him another smile, she replied, "Yeah, don't worry about me, nii-chan…. Have a safe trip and do send my regards to Tsuna…."

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.**_

In the Vongola manor, a social gathering was being held. Tsuna had just finished giving his welcoming speech and standing beside him was no other than his right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato.

Usually, the storm guardian would be attentive in any case of ambush but, today he was distracted as if his mind was occupied and the Vongola leader knew exactly why. Tsuna could only watched sadly, as Hayato kept glancing at the main entrance, hoping to see any sign of that one silver-haired lady.

_**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.**_

_**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.**_

A sense of guilt was stirring inside the Vongola Storm guardian. He knew Kimmie had always loved attending these occasions unlike he, who neither liked nor hated them as it was a part of his duty. To make her not even show herself for something she truly loved, he knew he had crossed the borderline

The day before everything turned for the worse, he had actually anticipated this particular event and the sole reason being the crimson evening gown he had prepared for her. The old him wouldn't go out of his way to get a piece of clothing from a store but, he knew that dress would just fit her perfectly. Surprisingly to him, it actually matched the dress shirt he was wearing. The very one she showed him before it all became chaotic.

He had planned to give the gown to her as a gift, nicely wrapped up in a box. But, he just had to vent his pent up anger at her for a trivial matter and ruined everything. He knew he had hurt her because for the first time in ten years, he saw pain in her ice-blue orbs instead of the compassionate love that she always had for him.

In the end, the dress was left in the box, lying on his bed.

_****_She would always asked him if he loved her and he would find excuses to not answer them. He thought she would be angry as he always tried to escape from her questions but, she just smiled that very gentle smile. That tender expression that would turn any bad day better. He loved her, he truly does. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell her his true feelings. He just didn't know how to express it.

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?**_

_**For me it happens all the time.**_

Glass after glasses of alcohol, he started feeling tipsy. If he could, he would take back what he had said to her. All he could do now was find her, apologize and set things right. She had always told him to never wish to turn back what was already done, but instead move forward and make the right decisions.

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.**_

For the first time, tears fell. She had experienced different physical pain, injuries and scars in the past but, this ache in her chest was unbearable and she just felt like dying. Who would have thought she could feel such pain caused by words when she felt nothing being hurt by weapons. But, never once she regretted being together with him. Not one moment at all she regretted.

_**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.**_

To think that being together with her had changed him. His world was no longer now only about the Vongola boss and the famiglia. He had found another person whom he want to protect and watch the fireworks with. A person more important than himself and for her, he'll do anything to create new memories with her. Anything but dying to protect her because he knew both her and Tsuna wouldn't want him to do that.

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**_

She could only repeat to herself that she loved him. Yes. He's hot-headed, stubborn, rash and she could just sit there for hours, listing all of his flaws. And she would still say that she loved him because in the ten years of knowing him, she loved him more and more after discovering each of his imperfections. However, she asked herself, whether she deserved him.

_**And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**_

He realized that in these ten years, she was always just there, much to his annoyance at first. And as time passed, she was there to help make his dream come true and she was there when he achieved his ambitions. It made him happy that she was always there for him though he wouldn't admit it but, he couldn't do the same for her. He wasn't there when she needed him. He couldn't understand why would she chose to stay with him despite his attitude towards her. Why would she chose to be with him when she deserved better.

_**And I don't know how I can do without.**_

Remembering their little but happy moments together, how she wished he was there with her, holding her in his arms. How she wished to feel his presence, listen to him go on and on about his latest discoveries and watch him when he was deep in thought. She didn't have to be separated from him to know how much she missed him. How much she needed him.

_**I just need you now**_

Everywhere he went, there were memories of them together. How he wished he could hold her in his arms and feel her warmth, listen to her laugh and watch her every little movement. Only when she was gone, he realized that he dearly missed her presence and everything about her. Only then he knew that he needed her.

_**I just need you now.**_

Those hidden feelings. Those feelings that'll never be expressed. The lady, fearing that the man she loved will come to hate her and the man, not knowing how to express his love. Their feelings and desire sealed deep within their hearts and never to be known how much their love was for each other.


End file.
